Child Labor
by Ms.Galaxy
Summary: Kyle Broflovski is homeless along with Stan Marsh. And if that's not bad enough, they're also 4th graders. Luckily for them, the factory that Kenny works is now hiring children for ultra dangerous tasks. It seems like things are getting better for him, he was finally being reunited with his two close friends while managing to make a few bucks a week. Kyman
1. Welcome to Hell!

South Park Colorado, 1928

The wind whistled in Kyle Broflovski's ears, it threatened to blow his ushanka away with it. Kyle pulled the ears of his ushanka down, making sure it wouldn't fly away. The cold wind had woken up Kyle from his all nighter.  
Kyle stared down at his sleeping partner, Stan Marsh. He silently wondered, how did they went from playing tag in the school playground with Kenny,Craig, Token, Tweek, Clyde, and Jimmy and ruthlessly arguing with them over the last piece of pizza at sleepovers, to spending their lives on the streets and not caring about anyone else except each other's? It all happened so fast, his comfortable home life splattered on the ground in a matter of days that felt like seconds.  
He remembered Stan walking to school, one day, his face plastered on the ground, for the whole day. He didn't speak more than 10 words that day, and stayed quiet when him and Kyle sat with Craig's gang at lunch. Usually, he would be beaming with jokes but that day was when the bubbly and encouraging side of him had been locked away.  
No one took notice of this, they just shrugged it off and dubbed it as a bad morning for him.  
Then, One day while walking through the halls making his way to the bathroom, he passed the teachers lounge and couldn't help but freeze when he heard the teachers mutter Stan's name. He would never eavesdrop , as he felt that it invaded too much privacy, but just hearing them say his super best friend's name caused him to plaster his ear on the wooden door of the room.  
He remembered the teachers muttering among themselves about the Marsh's tragic bankrupt. He had stood there in awe, wondering, what would become of his super best friend now?  
He remembered when Stan would show up to school a few times a week. Then, he remembered Stan not showing up to school at all. Suddenly, it had seemed as if the Marshs never existed. Everyone forgot about Stan, everyone got over him in a matter of days. But not Kyle. Oh no, not Kyle. Everyday, for three weeks, after school he would head across the street and use the payphone to contact Stans' number. But, as always, it would go straight to voicemail.  
He tried shrugging it off, as everyone else, but The thought of Stan was always at the back of his mind.  
Then, all of a sudden, he exploded.  
 _It was a cold winter day, Kyle and Ike sat in the dining room table eating their cereal, While Sheila and Gerald were near the sink of the kitchen talking amongst themselves._  
"Guess who I saw on my way home from the market." Sheila whispered to Gerald, her emerald green eyes staring into Gerald's brown eyes.  
"Who?"  
"Stan freaking Marsh, that's who."  
Kyle's ears shot up at the name of his best friend. He started listening more carefully  
"He was laying down in the streets, looking like a beggar." Sheila continued, she picked up her mug of tea and sipped it carefully, "He practically is, along with the rest of his family."  
"He's not a beggar!" Kyle suddenly shouted out.  
Gerald and Sheila both looked at their son.  
"Kyle, don't shout-"  
"He's not a beggar!" He repeated, anger was plastered on his eyes. "Jesus, you guys are such hypocrites. When they had money you both were kissing their asses. And now that they don't, you both act like they're some kind of low life beggars"  
Gerald stared at his son, stunned at his sudden outburst.  
"How dare you speak to us like that, Kyle!?" His mother yelled back, placing her cup on the counter. "Stan and the rest of his family are just that- low life beggars."  
Kyle stared at his mother in anger before stomping outside the house.  
"Where are you going?" Gerald called out  
"Away from this hypocritical house" he yelled back before storming out.  
Soon after leaving the house, he ran into a shivering Stan. After sharing an embrace of finally seeing each other after many weeks, Kyle wrapped Stan's neck with his green scarf. He told his super best friend about him being newly homeless. After that day, Stan and Kyle were both inseparable.

Kyle lightly shook Stan's arm, "c'mon man." he mumbled, tiredly.  
Stan groaned lightly, he opened his eyes one eye lid at a time. He then opened his mouth to yawned loudly. He sat up slowly and faced Kyle.  
"What time did Kenny say he was gonna visit us?" He asked, tiredly.  
"7 am" Kyle said as he jumped to his feet and started shoving his tangled red curls into his hat.  
"What time is it now?"  
Kyle looked down at his rusted watch. It used to be a beautiful gold watch, with silver linings. But because of constantly being in the rain, it turned the watch into nothing but rust with near fading numbers.  
"6:...56...?" Kyle guessed as he squinted at the watch.  
Stan nodded, "where did he want us to meet him up?"  
Kyle rolled his eyes and punched Stan's arm lightly, "Jesus Christ Stan, how could you forget all this info already?" He said with a chuckle  
Stan shrugged, "I can barely understand what he's saying."  
Kyle nodded- that was true. Kenny's parka muffled what he was saying, and even zoning out for just a second would affect the sentence That he was trying to say.  
"C'mon, he told us to meet him over at _Norma's diner._ "  
The two equally scrawny boys walked down the sidewalk of their boring home of South Park. Stan's eyes were plastered on the semi clean sidewalk, While Kyle looked ahead with bags under his emerald green eyes. The two boys walked quietly, not daring to speak a single word to each other.  
Soon enough, they were in front of the small diner with pink words scripted in front of the diner read _Norma's_. The walls were a faded blue and their was 3 white tables in front of the diner. One table was filled with an elderly couple, the other filled with a middle aged woman with a small cat in her lap, and the last was occupied by a hooded boy and a kid with crazily messed up blond hair. There were two empty white chairs in front of them.  
Stan and Kyle briefly glanced at each other before walking up to the hooded boys' table and sliding into the empty seats.  
Kyle flashed a smile at Kenny, he guessed that Kenny had smiled back considering that the lower lash line of his eyes went upwards for a few seconds.  
"Aren't you Craig's gay lover?" Stan asked the blonde boy, breaking the silence between the four of them.  
The blonde boy jolted, Kyle wondered if it were out of pure surprise, or a muscle spasm.  
"You guys were dating until your parents found out and sent you to a private school" Stan continued.  
Kenny laughed, but it was muffled by his parka.  
Tweek blushed a deep red, he nodded and tried to cover his face in the collar of his sloppily buttoned shirt.  
"What are you doing here, Tweek?" Kyle asked him, "Not that we don't mind." He added.  
"Interpreter" Tweek breathed out. It made sense, Kenny probably noticed that Stan and Kyle were having a hard time understanding what he was saying, so he brought Tweek as an interpreter.  
Kenny recovered from his laugh before speaking to the boys.  
Tweek glanced at Kenny while he was speaking. Once he was finished he spoke to the two boys. "He said that We should probably hurry before the factory opens"  
Stan and Kyle both nodded before they slipped out of their seats, followed by Kenny and Tweek.  
The four boys walked down the sidewalk in silence, Kenny and Tweek were in front while Stan and Kyle followed closely behind.  
"So Tweek, How's the private school treating you?" Kyle asked, desperate to break the awkward silence.  
Tweek twitched before answering the question, "Good, it's boring though without you guys though."  
Kenny said something which was muffled, he followed his muffled sentence with a laugh while Tweek blushed.  
"What- what did he say?" Stan demanded, glaring at both the boys' heads.  
"N-Nothing!" Tweek jolted, while blushing. "Ack!"  
Kenny rolled his eyes and removed his parka, exposing his messy golden hair. "I said, it's only boring because Tweek isn't with his precious Craig" Kenny said before puckering his lips and making kissing noises.  
Stan and Kyle both laughed while Tweek looked the other direction.  
Once the laughing died out, Stan spoke up. "Finally you took your hood off."  
"I shouldn't have" Kenny said, shivering. "It's fucking cold"  
"Anyways," Kyle piped in, "Have any of you kept in contact with Craig and his gang?"  
Tweeks' eye twitched, a fainted pink blush spreaded around his cheeks. "Token and Craig both work in the factory as a part time job while Jimmy started working as a coal boy with Timmy; part-time."  
"Their parents really want to get them out the house" Kenny mumbled, loud enough for the boys to hear them.  
"What about Clyde?" Kyle asked  
Tweek twitched, he glanced at Kenny for a split second before speaking, "well... You know how he is."  
Kyle blinked, "no... I don't. I lost contact with them about a year ago"  
Tweak jolted "Ack! Kenny you didn't tell them!?"  
"You found out about it first!" He argued, "I thought it'd be an honor for you to tell them!"  
"That's too much pressure, man!" Tweeks' breaths suddenly became uneven.  
Kenny rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Clyde's mom died."  
Everything was silent except for the boys' breaths.  
"That's it?" Stan questioned, receiving a glare from Kyle.  
"No.." Tweek breathed out.  
"Well... Roger, Clyde's father, didn't take long to he married-" The sentence died once the door of the store they were passing opened widely. It slapped the backs of Tweek and Kenny and separated the four boys. Then, somebody walked out of the store, letting the door slap back into the store. It didn't take long for the boys to realize who the boy was, it was none other than the South Park thug, Trent Boyett.  
He looked at Stan and Kyle, the expression of neutral quickly changed into the face of rage. He grabbed his switchblade and stared hungrily at the two boys. "Well, what do we have here?" He asked, in a low tone. Anger invaded his eyes with a mixture of homicide.  
Kyle and Stan's throat was automatically dry and their hearts sank.  
"C-C'mon Trent" Stan breathed, shakily. "Can't bygones be bygones?"  
"They will" Trent said, before continuing, "Once you guys are bleeding to death." He stepped closer to the two boys while Kyle and Stan stepped back a few steps.  
"It wasn't entirely our fault" Kyle said, "It was Cartman who thought of it."  
"Aye, is that a lying stinkin' Jew I hear?" A voice bellowed from inside the store. A newly slightly slimmed down Cartman walked out of the store, along with a worried looking Clyde.  
"Look you guys" Kenny said, him and Tweek moved so that they were vertical from Stan and Kyle. Kenny smirked as he gestured at Cartman and Clyde,  
"Step brothers of the year."  
"You better shut your fucking poor ass mouth before I smack that smirk off of ya!" Cartman growled.  
Kyle stared at Cartman in surprise. Cartman had never been aggressive, especially to his close friends. Annoying and whiny, yes, but never aggressive. Well, how could Cartman possibly see Kenny, Stan, and Kyle as his close friends? Once he left in the third grade to get homeschooled, none of them bothered to stay in touch with him. It's like right after he left his whole existence was wiped away from their memories.  
Kenny's smirk dropped and he putted on his hood and tightened it.  
"Aye, Cartman," Trent started, his cold and anger full eyes never leaving Kyle, "Wanna wipe out the Jew population?" He moved closer to Kyle, his switch blade was placed on Kyle's cheek and he was slowly running the blade down softly.  
"Don't touch him" Cartman growled, warningly.  
The boys looked at him in pure surprisement  
A slight faint of blush carefully painted Cartman's cheeks. "I mean," he coughed, "He could spread his Jew germs." He tried plastering a disgusted look on his face but his blush gave it away.  
Trent Boyett sighed. He closed his switch blade and tucked it in his back pocket, his rough glare never leaving Kyle's eyes. He switched his focus onto Cartman, "Don't go soft on me, Cartman." He said with a soft hint of anger in his voice.  
"I ain't" Cartman reassured, showing him a weak half smirk.  
Trent Boyett nodded, slightly convinced. He gave Clyde a look. "Give me my share of dough."  
Clyde lifted up his shirt, two beige bags dropped and plopped onto the floor. "I stole for you two" He mumbled as Trent and Cartman picked up a bag.  
"Sorry for the traumatizing event." Trent rolled his eyes, "Donovan, Cartman, Let's go" He said as he held the bag through his shoulder.  
Cartman followed behind closely while Clyde stood still. "Mom-"  
Cartman shot him a glare.  
" _Liane_ said we had to work at the factory."  
"We ain't fucking poor." Cartman spat.  
"I know" Clyde started, he glanced at the boys who watched quietly. "she thinks it's good for the expierence." He shrugged.  
Cartman sighed and rubbed his temples, " we gotta bail, Boyett" he said tiredly, as if just hearing Clyde talk to him drained all the energy in him.  
Trent Boyett shrugged before walking off.  
Cartman turned to look at the boys, but more specifically: Kyle. "Guess we walking with you guys" he shrugged.

Kyle didn't know how, but somehow, Clyde and Tweek ended up in the front of the line talking while An unhooded Kenny and Stan stood next to each other, leaving Kyle and Cartman and the end of the line.  
Cartman chewed on the end of a tooth pick he found in his pocket, while Kyle desperately tried to avoid Cartman's contact.  
He didn't understand why he would be blushing, he stood next to Cartman all the time when they were younger! Why is it so different now?  
"I didn't know you and Trent Boyett were friends" Kyle said, breaking the silence.  
Cartman looked at him, sending killer moths into Kyle's stomach. "Shit changes after 3 years."  
"You've changed" Kyle said, softly.  
"How so, Jewboy?"  
"Well for starters, _fat ass,_ you snapped at Kenny-"  
"He was being an asshole" Cartman interrupted.  
Kyle rolled his eyes, classic Cartman response. He glanced at Clyde who was listening to Tweek's random rants. He couldn't believe it, out of all the step brothers Clyde could have, what were the odds of him and Cartman ending up as step-siblings? Clyde's father, Roger, was an A-list celebrity. He directed many 5 star movies and basically a god in the filming industry. How did he even end up marrying the fallen model and agreeing to be the father model for her wicked and vicious son? "How did Liane and Roger even start.. Messing around?" He blurted out, too quickly.  
"Long before I was born, that's for sure." Cartman said with a grim expression  
"I-I mean-"  
"I know what you mean, Jew rat." Cartman said, tucking his hands in his pockets. "They worked in a lot of movies together or some shit like that." Cartman rubbed the back of his neck. "They were both in love, but Clyde's mom was in the way of it. So, when she died due to some shit , they started dating and they got married and shit."  
"Sorry" Kyle said softly.  
Cartman threw him a look, "huh?"  
"For.. For never checking up on you since all those years."  
Cartman opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Kenny.  
"We're here!" Kenny said opening his arms, expecting the brown factory that was exhaling smoke to hug him. " _Welcome to hell!"_


	2. Working environment

The first thing that Kyle noticed when he stepped into the warm smoke driven factory was it's filth. On every blank and white wall, rusty machines stood next to each other. The small thin boys operating the machines were short and filthy. They wore rags that was poorly stitched together and their face was smeared with oil, they had dark black bags under their eyes as well as disheveled hair that they tried to tame by throwing a cap onto it. However, Kyle was in no position to judge, he looked no better than themselves, at least each week they'd leave the hallow filled factory with a few dollars in their pocket.

While studying his surroundings he noticed that a man appeared before them, he was a tall brunette who looked no more older than 45. He balanced a cigarette on the bottom of his pale lips before glancing down at the boys and then looking at Kenny. "Aye, Kenneth, who are these boys?"

Kenny stared up at the tall man's brown eyes, "A couple of new workers, !" Kyle didn't identify Kenny's tone of voice. Kenny spoke so... energetic and childish. He always spoke lazily and laid back or extremely serious.

bellowed with laughter, "New workers? You just brought in poor boys and a fat boy with a criminal record!" he spat, staring at Cartman in particular. He smirked at him, there was hints of maliciousness in the way he spoke and they way he looked down at the chubby boy.

Kenny didn't respond, and he didn't have to. Cartman was quick with a response.

"Are you sure I'm the one with the criminal record?" Cartman questioned, a smirk played onto his lips as he watched the man get hit with surprisement.

The man stared at him in disbelief, how dare a small child talk back to an adult!"That wasn't my fault!" He bellowed angrily, his pale face quickly turning into a blush pink color, "I was trying to teach her a lesson!"

"By nearly killing her, ?" Cartman questioned sarcastically, using his best pitiful voice. He glanced at the boys to see their expression, he was pleased to see the intrigued look on each of the boys faces. All except for Clyde, who sweated nervously like a whore in church.

Tweek raced out the door when he saw drop his cigarette onto the cold hard wooden floor and stomped on it, his face was no longer blush pink, but a deep red were easily noticeable on the side of his forehead, he clenched his hands into fist, turning the knuckles white.

Before spoke a word, a hand clamped onto his shoulder,reassuringly, He looked back to see the dissapointed expression on a much older man.

"You can take your break." He said before patting the man's back softly. He contained his grim expression, clearly those anger management classes weren't doing any good.

stomped the whole way down to the the double door exit of the room, grumbling the whole time. "Well then," the man started as he clamped his hands together,"who were the new workers you mentioned to bring today, Kenneth?"

Kenny gestured at the four boys, "The amount of workers I planned to bring in today doubled, Mr. Garrett."

"Excellent Kenneth," He smiled down upon Kenny, he glanced at the boys as he swallowed a huge gulp of saliva, "I see some fresh new faces." He smiled at Stan and Kyle, "and some old ones..." He stared,expressionless at Clyde and Cartman.

"Mr. Garrett I can show the boys the ropes of working here."

"That would be most appreciated, thank you Kenneth." He said before exiting the room. Before reaching the double doors he glanced back at Cartman and Clyde and mumbled something before shaking his head.

"I didn't know you were such a kiss-ass, Kenneth." Cartman said with a smirk, he stretched his chubby arms upwards the room, causing his red jacket to lift upwards revealing his belly button.

"Gotta make a few extra bucks somehow." Kenny smirked, "so what do you guys want to do?" He said, his expression quickly changing to casualty. " do you guys want to work as doffers, sweepers, or harvesters?"

"Kenny, what the actual hell is a doffer?" Cartman questioned, a look of sarcastic confusment was plastered on his face.

"A worker who removes the spools filled by the spinning machine and replaces them with empty ones." Kenny answered, "that job is insanely fast, though. Butters actually lost the tip of his pinkie doing that." Kenny helped up his scraped pinkie and began moving it upwards and downwards.

"Sick." Stan commenting, his hands were shoved in his jacket pockets.

"I don't mind harvesting." Clyde said.

"Great." Kenny said as he clamped his hands together, "harvesting it is!"

The exact second that Kyle's foot stepped onto the pavement of the field was the second that the sun had started glaring at him. It's long and hot stare triggered Kyle to wipe away beads of sweat, that formed very quickly, from his forehead.  
Kyle looked around his surroundings, there were boys, either his age or near it, knees first onto the mud, picking some type of vegetable or fruit and putting it in a large beige basket. They looked even dirtier than the boys tending the machines, dirt and mud was smeared on their white button downs and dark grey pants. Their face clearly showed traces of constant hard work and little time to rest. Their bodies were all skinny and frail, and looked like they were near collapsing. Kyle shuddered at the thought of the boys' shirtless, every bone from their body would poke out from their fair skin. He imagine the boys' collapsing once they pick up the large basket of fruits or vegetables, it'd cause the same amount of damage as dropping a china doll. While walking, Kyle bumped into the back of Stan, who had abruptly stopped walking. He whispered a 'Sorry' and stared at the surroundings ahead of Stan to see the reason for his stopping. There was a large dark green field of corn ahead of him. 5 equally large beige baskets all scattered around the field, waiting for someone to put corn in them. He heard Cartman groan lowly and had received an elbow nudge on his rib cage by Clyde.

"We're going to collect corn from this field and place them in the basket," Kenny instructed, nodding at the basket, "After the basket is full we place it in the back of the truck over there." He pointed to a dark green truck with a small size of space for the trunk.

Cartman stretched his arms upwards, a few bones cracked in the process. He sighed tiredly before saying, "This is turning out to look like the cue for me to leave.." Once he took a step away from his original standing, He felt someone grab a handful of his jacket from the back.

"You're not leaving, Eric." Clyde said, while staring down at the protected layer surrounding each of the corn. Kyle stood in surprisement, He watched as Cartman froze from Clyde's sudden grasp. He awaited for Cartman to turn around and shoot insults at Clyde or just plainly flip him off and continue walking until Clyde lost his grasp. But no, Cartman just stood frozen.

Cartman turned his head slightly around to see Clyde's face, "If we leave now, we'll be able to meet up with Bebe and Wendy."

 _"Wendy?"_ Stan questioned, traces of surprisement dominated his face, "Why are you going to see Wendy?"

 _"We"_ Cartman corrected, arrogantly. His eyes never let Clyde's, "You still want to stay?"

"After I made a fool of myself the last time I saw her!?" Clyde said, glaring at Cartman. "You really think she's ever going to forgive me!" It wasn't a question that Clyde said, it was a pure statement. He let go of his grasp on Cartman's shirt and turned to Kenny, "Where's Craig?" He asked in one quick breath.

"He should be near the carrot section and tomato section." Kenny answered as he stared past Clyde and into the field of vegetables, searching for the somewhat tall boy.

"Thanks." Clyde said before wandering off the field of corn, leaving only Cartman, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny by themselves. Kyle stared at Clyde's back, watching him exit the field of corn, "What's his problem?" Kyle wandered outloud.

"He's got more sand in his vagina than you do, Kahl." Cartman smirked as he lightly patted Kyle's back briefly and softly. "Shut the fuck up, Cartman." In the next hour, everyone was able to have their bucket half full with corn. Except for Cartman, obviously, who sat and complained about how hot it was. Meanwhile, Kyle stared at the corn hanging on the vine, angrily. He didn't have enough strength in him to pull off the stupid vegetable off the stalk. Every time he tried, his arm felt as if it would be torn apart from his body in a matter of seconds. He tried scraping off the scalp that was attached to the corn but his nails weren't sharp or long enough. He grumbled angrily, How hard was it to pull off a stupid god damn vegetable?

"You're so pathetic." He heard the boy he despised say behind his back. He didn't even have to turn around to notice that Cartman was smirking, it was always in the way he talked that made anyone, even a stranger, know he was smirking. He inherited the sweet voice from Leanne and had added slyness to it, making his voice irritable but easily heard.

"Shut the fuck up, fat ass." He spat, as he lowered his eyes to the corn and glared at the damn thing.

Cartman kneeled down next to Kyle and ripped the corn from the stalk, effortlessly. "It really isn't that hard, Kahl." He glanced at Kyle's lean body, he was skinny. Dangerously skinny, Many weeks of starving did him damage. He had no strength, he was completely weak and useless. Kyle didn't have no where to go, the streets was his home. And Cartman knew that, he continued to stare at Kyle's body. It was amazing that Kyle managed not to be kidnapped despite his vulnerable state. Maybe it was Stan that protected him. Stan got into frequent fights, back in school, and almost always won. Stan was always the strongest out of all of them, even from birth. "You can't work." Cartman said, blatantly

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"You're too fucking scrawny and weak."

Kyle glared at Cartman, although Cartman attempted to help him all Kyle saw was a way for Cartman to feel superior against Kyle. "I'm fine, Cartman." he said, through his clutched together teeth.

Cartman opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by a scream, "Oh my god, who's girly scream was that?" He then saw Stan, from the corner of his eye, Stand up and raced to hug someone. His face was buried in the man's stomach as he clutched onto him. Cartman stared at the unknown man's face before realizing that the man was Jimbo, the most wealthiest man in South Park, a.k.a Stan's uncle. Jimbo got rich by being the only hunter in South Park, he provided everyone with meat and seafood and swimmed in great fortunes. It was always a wonder to Cartman on why he still stayed in the small boring town where nothing new ever happened.

"Stanley! Where the hell have you been?" Jimbo grinned as he picked Stan up and leveled him to his eyes.

"On the damn street!" Stan answered as he gestured to his messy clothes. Jimbo was never the most intelligent in the family tree, but come on now. How stupid can you possibly be? "Have you seen Mom? Or Dad?" He didn't ask about Shelly because,as cruel as he sounded, he didn't care much for his abusive older sister. She could be alive or dead, and Stan still wouldn't give a single ounce of fuck.

"I did." He smiled, as he placed Stan down on the ground. "In fact, they're living with me until they're able to get back on their feet." He kneeled down to Stan's height and stared at his deep ocean blue eyes. He grabbed Stan's small pale white hands into his own, "Stanley from now you're going to be living with me, as well." he said, very seriously.

Stan couldn't help but smirk, living in Jimbo's house would be like a blissful paradise. He would go to sleep in a warm large king size bed, everyday his stomach would be full from all the lavishly made food, fresh from hunting. He would finally be showered in warm water and would finally wear some fresh and new clothes. "Can Kyle live with us?" he asked, a playful smile tugged through his lips.

Jimbo stared at Stan, silently. His smile quickly dissapeared and was replaced by a frown. His brown eyes darted away from Stan's for a few seconds before returning back to it's position. "Stanley.. my house isn't big enough for him to live there."

"Thank kick Shelly's ass out!" Stan said, as a grin formed onto his lips. His eyes shook between Jimbo's eyes and the strawberry field in the background.  
"Stan!"Jimbo yelled in disbelief, "She is family. I won't let her live back in the streets!"  
Stan's grin dropped, he slowly removed his hands from Jimbo's. "I'm not going to live with you if Kyle's still going to be on the streets."

"I knew you might say something like that." Jimbo sighed, and stood up. He took out a post it from his back pocket as well as a pen and began scribbling onto the post it. He removed the single sheet and handed it to Stan, "If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

"Thanks." Stan said with a half smile before crumbling the post it up and shoving it in his pocket. He turned his back from Jimbo and walked back to his gang of friends.

"Stan, what the hell was that?" Kyle asked, now sitting on the ground next to Cartman, He watched Jimbo walk away from the field.

"Nothing." Stan mumbled

"Dude, you seriously had jack pot over there!" Kenny said with a wide grin, "You could've been living in fortunes!" He placed his hands onto Stan's shoulders and gave it a nice shake.

"Can't believe you gave all that up." Cartman stated, he crossed his chubby arms over his chest. "And all for some lousy good for nothing Jew."

Stan half shrugged as he went back to picking the corn. He felt the strong stare of Kyle's pitiful emerald eyes on him, he looked back at his worried-some best friend "I'm okay." he reassured at Kyle, his smile lightened up the mood around the four boys, his blue eyes never leaving Kyle's green eyes.

Kenny glanced at Kyle before turning his head to Stan. "Hey Stan, mind looking for some more baskets that I could put more corn in? There should be extras in the tomato field." He said, avoiding eye contact with Stan.

"Sure." Stan said as he soon disappeared from the corn field."Hey Cartman," Kenny walked over to Cartman and placed a hand on his shoulder. When Cartman looked up at the poor boy, Kenny grinned, "Why don't you let Kyle live with you?"

Cartman soul nearly left his body, "Let that stinkin' Jew live with me?" He smiled as if it were a joke, he let a low chuckle invade the silence, "No fucking way."

"Yea, I'm not staying with that tub or lard either." Kyle argued staring up at Kenny's goofish smirk.

"Think about it though," Kenny squatted down to Kyle and Cartman's eyes. His goofish smirk was erased from his face, leaving no traces of humor on his face. His face was completely straight, he looked as if he were studying Kyle and Cartman, as if it were one of those difficult questions on his math test that he never cared to study for. "If you let Kyle live with you, Stan won't feel guilty for leaving Kyle. He'll know there's a roof over his head and warm food to fill up his tummy." He half smiled at Cartman, attempting to try to persuade Cartman. "Don't be greedy, Cartman. Your parents are the second-most wealthiest family here in South Park."

Cartman and Kyle quickly glanced at each other, as much as Cartman hated to say it, he really did owe Stan everything. Stan managed to help Cartman through his dark times, despite Cartman constantly pushing him away. He remembered once in second grade, the teacher made everyone make portraits of their father. Cartman, not knowing his father, stared at his paper in fustration. Stan was quick to notice this and moved his seat from sitting between Kyle and Kenny to sitting next to Cartman. He remembered Stan discussing how Cartman's dream dad would look like- He would be as tall as the statue of Liberty, his skin would be the fair peach skin that Cartman had, as well as raven dark hair. They even made up a story on where Cartman's dad was- he was a CIA agent in Malibu working on some top mission, which would explain why Cartman never met him. Stan... he had a power. He managed to care about every single person as if they were his best friend. It was just so.. easy to like Stan. Cartman hated that he followed the crowd into liking Stan but there really wasn't any reason to not like him. "Fine." He spat into Kenny's face. "I'll let that god damn Jew live in my god damn house."


	3. The Nights Gone

Alongside Cartman and Clyde, Kyle watched as the boys raced out the factory. Joyous smiles were spread on their faces, they were returning back to their small family. Something that Kyle gave up a while ago. While observing the boys, he caught the sight of Jimbo and Stan from the corner of his eye.  
He watched as Jimbo opened up the door of the back seat of his car as Stan began entering the car. Things were looking up for Stan. He finally had a roof over his head, fresh food in his stomach, all while living with his family that he had lost contact with, months ago.  
"Stop looking at them." Kyle turned his head to see that Cartman had been talking to him, Yet, Cartman's face never left the north direction. Kyle rolled his eyes at him.  
"I'll look at who ever I want to." Kyle silently spat as he kept his eyes glued onto his feet, not wanting to turn up to catch the sight of Jimbo and Stan.  
Cartman sighed as he turned to look at Clyde. "What day is it?" he asked, groggily.  
"Friday." Clyde answered, he glanced at Kyle,from the corner of his eye,in confusement.  
Cartman nodded at Clyde as he ran his fingers down his brown chocolate hair. "Take the Jew home. Last thing we need is a cop pressuring us with questions."  
Kyle's head snapped up as he looked at Cartman, "Where are you going?" He asked so accusingly and suspiciously, it forced Kyle to think that Cartman was up to something. well, he always was up to something. It's Cartman, for fucks sake!  
"It's none of your goddamn business, jew."  
Kyle stopped in his trace.  
The two brunettes slowly stopped and turned to look at the redhead.  
Clyde gestured to his direction, "C'mon Kyle, we're gonna b-"  
"where are you going?" Kyle repeated, ignoring Clyde as he stared at Cartman, accusingly.  
Cartman sighed as he rolled his eyes, "Nowhere. Now lets-"  
"Where are you going?" Kyle repeated, cutting off Cartman. His emerald eyes made contact with Cartman's dark caramel eyes. He stared at him, his eyes were analyzing each single movement Cartman made and each breath he'd take. He studied him, as if he were the most fascinating and mysterious creature to ever walk the Earth. And perhaps he was.  
Cartman stood silent as he stared back at Kyle, "I'm meeting up with a few friends." He said, simply and calmly.  
Suddenly, small gentle snowflakes began falling out the air and had begun to land on various objects and people before it melted.  
"Look, it's fucking snowing and I suggest we both leave now before we get frost bitten." Cartman said, as he turned his back from Kyle and began walking.  
Clyde gave one last glance at Kyle and shrugged before turning his back away from him.  
Kyle sighed as he began walking alongside the boys, in silent. While walking, Kyle noticed how Cartman tugged Clyde's arm and whisper something in his ear. He watched carefully as Clyde nodded slowly while Cartman sighed. Cartman ran a hand through his light brown hair, he exhaled a small amount of air before turning to Clyde.  
"Take 'im home now, my stop's here." He said before walking away from the boys.  
Clyde reached to touch Kyle's arm, "All right, c'mon now Kyle, home is on this here bl-" He was interupted by the sight of Kyle pulling his arm away from the boy and following Cartman.  
Without looking back at Kyle, Cartman sighed, "You're gonna follow me, huh?"  
"I don't trust you."  
Cartman couldn't help but chuckle, not even when they were in school together did Kyle even give an ounce of trust to Cartman. And who could blame him? This was Cartman, we're talking about. There were too many reasons to list why anyone would be mad enough to trust the fat boy.  
Cartman grabbed Kyle's wrist and led him to the back of a motel. He continued to hold Kyle's wrist until they walked to the front of a brown door,32B, it read. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. Before he could turn the lock he looked at Kyle, "Listen, Kahl."  
"My name is not-"  
"Minor details." Cartman interrupted, "When we get into the room, keep your mouth shut and stay close to me."  
Kyle tilted his head slightly, "Why?"  
"Don't speak unless you're spoken to."  
"Cartman, who's behind the door?"  
Cartman ignored him as he stook the key into the lock and twisted it. He opened the door, revealing a small light colored room with layers of clothing scattered throughout the room.  
Kyle noticed a blonde girl tying up her her hair into a ponytail while looking in the mirror, She glanced at the reflection of the two boys. "Cartman." She breathed before turning around to face the two boys.  
"Bebe, where's Boyett?" Cartman asked, he grabbed a hold of Kyle's wrist and walked into the room. He shut the door behind him on his way in.  
Bebe rolled her eyes, "Probably with the reception girl." She crossed her arms, "He couldn't help but gawk at her the whole time we were there."  
"Stevens, I hear you." A voice called out from the bathroom.  
Bebe rolled her eyes before locking her eyes onto the red headed boy, "What's he doing here."  
Cartman glanced at the frail boy, they both made eye contact for a quick second before Cartman turned back to Bebe, "He's gonna help us." Cartman said simply as he lightly squeezed Kyle's wrist, gently.  
"Help you guys with what?" Kyle asked  
Bebe looked at Cartman, "Cartman, This is a three-man job, what the hell is he gonna do?"  
"Help you guys with what?" Kyle repeated, was today Ignore Kyle day?  
" A jewelry Heist" Trent walked out the bathroom with the head of the toothbrush in his mouth, "Cartman, How the hell do you expect us to change the plan at the last minute."  
"Wait," Kyle started, "I'm gonna be part of the jewelry heist?"  
"Simple," Cartman started, ignoring Kyle, "You and Bebe will both be the lookouts while Kyle and I go in. I'll smash in the alarms while Kyle smuggles the jewelry."  
"You know, I didn't sign up for this." Kyle commented.  
"Do you have any ideas of the risks we'd have to take if we let him join us?" Bebe asked, she darted her eyes between Kyle and Cartman, "He's a Jew, remember?"  
"Relax, Bebe." Cartman smirked, "He's one of the fastest kids I know."  
Trent glanced at Kyle's small boney frame, "you don't think the lack of food will hold him down?"  
"Nonsense." Cartman smirked as he let go of Kyle's wrist. He slapped Kyle's back, "He's up to it and sure is prepared."

* * *

 _Authors Note:_ _For those who are confused on the phrases, "'Last thing we need is a cop pressuring us with questions.'" And "'Do you have any ideas of the risks we'd have to take if we let him join us?' Bebe asked, she darted her eyes between Kyle and Cartman, 'He's a Jew, remember?'" Back in the 1930's Jews were prohibited and restricted to do certain things as non-Jews. One example, in this case, is the fact that Jews were to be in doors by 8 o'clock._


End file.
